


32桐｜Code_871

by purplemoon339



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoon339/pseuds/purplemoon339
Summary: *文筆糟糕*32桐捏造注意*b u g 一 堆 細想豆頁會痛所以不要想（……）我的兩個朋朋在聊天的時候聊到想看32爆眼的樣子（？？）覺得很戳就寫了但因為實在是不想多設定於是就弄了跟桐說服薩提時一樣的場景跟狀況（很爛）可能有ooc注意原本是沒有cp向但我看完後又覺得好像有那麼一點點點點所以還是預警一下（。）
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 6





	32桐｜Code_871

**Author's Note:**

> *文筆糟糕  
> *32桐捏造注意  
> *b u g 一 堆 細想豆頁會痛所以不要想（……）
> 
> 我的兩個朋朋在聊天的時候聊到想看32爆眼的樣子（？？）  
> 覺得很戳就寫了   
> 但因為實在是不想多設定於是就弄了跟桐說服薩提時一樣的場景跟狀況（很爛）  
> 可能有ooc注意
> 
> 原本是沒有cp向但我看完後又覺得好像有那麼一點點點點  
> 所以還是預警一下（。）

「……桐人、嗎。」

「欸？什麼？」

碧色的眸眨了幾下，視線流轉移至身側的反叛者身上。茫然的表情看上去竟有幾分可愛，一頭蓬鬆的墨髮及閃閃發亮的夜色雙眸分明是從未見過的模樣，但待在他的身旁卻令自己感到格外安心，甚至有種、從很久很久以前就一直渴望著與他比肩而坐的感覺——明明是罪大惡極的、反叛那個人的傢伙。

喚起對方的名字、並不需要任何思考三個音節便能流暢滑出，像是誰的記憶、理所當然地呼喊身旁摯友的名——

『桐人。』

腦中一瞬間閃過那曾無數次流轉於夢中、看不清面容的黑髮男孩，露出燦笑朝跌坐在地的自己伸出小手。

而身側的金髮女孩則溫柔地望著自己及男孩。

『——ほら、尤吉歐。』

——。

「——嗚、……」

額頭深處再度傳來無法忽視的刺痛——似乎每次回想起這個夢到內容時便會如此——有什麼正用力地攻擊自己的理智，強迫自己不去回想不去思考——只要把那傢伙當成敵人斬殺、永遠效忠於那位大人就好。

為什麼、這是在……控制我的想法嗎？

難道桐人說的、都是真的嗎……？

這些……一切、都是假的嗎？

不管是我、還是——

「唔呃、……！」

「！？尤吉歐！！！！」

更劇烈的一波疼痛又再度向自己襲來，再也忍受不了地抱住頭靠在雙膝之上，緊咬下唇試圖不讓呻吟溢出。分明早已快要無法忍受、騎士卻像叛逆的孩子般不願像平時那樣放棄思考。

——呵，看來是猜對了嗎。

心彷彿被撕成了碎片那樣疼痛，頭部的痛楚與悲傷相比變得微不足道——所效忠的王並非認知中的善人，而自己的過去全是以謊言編成的網。甚至連自己——尤吉歐 • 辛賽西斯 • 薩提滋，也是只是個搶走他人軀體的人偶罷了。

雙耳突然被誰覆住並用力的上抬，被強迫抬起了頭，而朦朧視線中此刻望見的、是黑髮青年著急喊叫的模樣。

聽不清他究竟在說些什麼，只有擔心的情緒表露無遺。

……這樣真的好嗎？明明我並不是、存在於你過去的——

「——停下來啊、尤吉歐！」

突然闖進耳中的字句截斷了負面情緒。

但卻沒有使騎士停下思考。

——是啊、現在不是悲傷的時候，不能再被這種東西給禁錮了。

禁忌目錄、公理教會、最高司祭。

不是為了保護、不是為了人民著想，只不過是為了掌控世人才出現的存在。

漸漸的連右眼深處都出現了疼痛感，騎士有些難以忍受的抬手捂上試圖減輕難受——而想當然是徒勞無功。

咬緊牙根，尤吉歐決定要和這傢伙對抗到底。

最高司祭。

甚至為了更加徹底的掌控，將各地功力高強的劍士抓進公理教會、抹去記憶後改造成騎士。

這樣的……真的有存在的必——

「！！？」

隨著從未聽過的警告聲響起，更為劇烈的刺痛感不斷拉扯著自己的神經，視野所及之處全被染成了一片鮮紅，中央還不斷閃爍著陌生的神聖語。

——連這個也是嗎、為了控制人民而做到這種程度……！

好痛、痛到快要受不了了。

——但要是這樣就能脫離控制，這點疼痛又如何呢？

——我可不是他們的人偶。

「尤吉歐、不要再想下去了！你的、你的右眼會爆開——」

「無所謂！」

「！」

「只要、這樣能解開束縛的話。」幾乎是咬著牙勉強將字句吐出，眼角些許的生理淚水是他試圖反抗的代價。「我沒有、弱到，失去一隻右眼……就不能戰鬥。」

見對方如此痛苦神色卻仍執意反抗，桐人的心也彷彿被用力捏住一樣難受，但什麼話都想不到、更是無法說出，只能緊緊抱住對方，至少能使他有個支撐點及發洩疼痛的出口。

後背的布料被騎士的手給緊緊揪住——他似乎正顫抖著，那樣的疼痛肯定是無法想像的吧——但當事人卻只有發出細微的嗚嚶聲，並無任何的歇斯底里。

明明很痛苦的。

「——！」

衣服突然被更用力的抓住後又鬆開，有什麼液體灑落的細微聲響使桐人莫名感到有些難受的閉了閉眼，耳邊急促的喘氣聲迴盪著表示一切都已經結束。

放開抱緊對方的雙手，桐人左顧右盼才想起自己根本沒有帶手帕在身上的習慣，最後決定用自己的袖子為對方拭去鮮血。試圖凝聚光素療傷——無奈夜晚的神聖力不足最多也只能做到為傷口止血。

最後無聲撕下衣擺的布料作為簡易繃帶綁上，而騎士僅是含笑望向自己表示感謝，再無其他。

「……得和尤吉歐先生道歉呢，不管是眼睛還是嘴唇。」

細微的呢喃聲幾乎要融化在迎面而來的冷風之中，騎士閉上雙眸，留下墨髮的青年獨自思考話語的意義。

而後者過了半晌才明白了騎士的意思，頓時扭曲了面孔、緊抿著唇望向面前早已沉沉睡去的他。

——以及那為了忍痛而咬破、還殘留著些許血跡的下唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然我知道或許沒有人看不懂啦但我還是講一下  
> 這是我的解讀
> 
> 騎士意思跟是已經決定要儘快把身體還給尤尤＆已經不把自己當成人（or尤）看了
> 
> ＆桐會扭曲面孔的原因是他覺得尤吉歐就是尤吉歐 而且說這種話等於是不把自己當人看 他很生氣又難過
> 
> 大概這樣


End file.
